Minefield
by evilRevan
Summary: When Shepard is asked to do a mission and goes through with it, things don't go according to plan. When meeting up with the contact for payment Commander meets an old friend. Turns out said friend has a gun pointed at her head. GarrusXFem!Shep


_Fade_

* * *

Time isn't something you can rewind.

What you do in the present is all you can control.

Regret, pain, and sadness is one of the few things we feel we think we did something wrong with the time we could control.

* * *

_The sound of crackling fire echoed all around the tiny smoke filled rooms, the filters failing to control both the smoke and the smell of charred flesh. The sound of boots slamming against the hard cold steel added to the chaos that was occurring. People were yelling, bullets were firing in every direction, no one knew where the enemy currently resided…_

"_Thane you cover the door! Vakarian you're with me." A strong commanding voice broke through the screams and yelling. Blue green eyes met tiny bright cobalt colored eyes._

_The Drell, Thane nodded his head, eyes looking down at the large gun he wielded, fully loaded __with_ _incendiary thermal clips__. Once checked huge black eyes glanced at his teammate, his __**Turian **__teammate._

_The Turian was currently swapping out his Viper sniper rifle for his Avenger assault rifle. One cobalt eye was covered over with a bright blue visor, never taken off for a single moment. In seconds the silver skinned male Turian was as prepared as he ever was going to get. Two hands held up his Avenger, cobalt eyes showing slight amusement. Mandibles moved from the sides of his mouth and then took a more comfortable position._

"_Good luck Shepard. I'll hold them off until you can get the target." The Drell uttered in a raspy voice, evidence of illness still affecting him. Hidden blue green eyes lit up, the light of the fire illuminating the figure that hid in the shadows of the room. Their leader and the only person who would gladly do whatever it took to protect the innocent as well as her teammates._

_Long blood red hair was held high in a pony tail, pale ghost white skin with blotches of red blood that belonged to their enemies was fully visible. Thin dark red lips were molded into a sly smug grin, one the woman loved giving. Small hands held a heavy pistol, shotgun strapped to her back with a missile launcher tucked away back there nice and snugly._

"_No need to worry Thane. We'll be back, just make sure you don't try any heroics for either of us. If things get bad, pull out." Were the red head's last words before she signaled to the Turian friend and comrade to move. Even with the all smoke and burning bodies, Shepard didn't back down due to her stubbornness to get the job done and out of the way. Once the smoke obscured their figures did the Drell check his gun once more and wait for either their enemies or Shepard to come._

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

_Blood spilled like a river, never ending and always flowing. Pale fingers tried covering the wound, but all they did was get stained red, pain blurred reality, numb once again. The sounds of gun shots were nonexistent, their target lay in a pool of red blood, and blue blood seeped into that pool. The blood of their target's bodyguard mixed with the red, the pool giving off a sickening purple look to it.  
_

"_Get Joker on our location now. We need immediate evac, Shepard has been hit badly." A vibrating flanging voice broke through all the turmoil and pain that threatened to control the bleeding red head on the ground. The black Cerberus issued armor had numerous scorch marks, red splattered every inch. Many bullets had breached the armor, three bullets to the left leg, one shattered rib, and many bullets lodged in the chest cavity. Medical treatment was needed immediately._

_The response for their pilot was drowned out but the constant crackling of fire and explosives that went off further in the base. Shepard had her teeth sinking in her lips, feeling every hit she took to ensure the mission went well and without a death of her comrade. Hell the commander had pulled her Turian friend out from being hit by a grenade. The woman was reckless but knew once you lost someone you knew… the pain will never fade._

_After so many failed attempts at getting her footing, her Turian comrade, Garrus finally opted to help her up. Shepard ended up limping horribly as she tried walking, blood coming out from her left leg and her chest. Her armor was the color of her hair at this point.  
_

"_This is what I get for being a damn vanguard." Shepard cursed, the tension being cut with her crude humor. Garrus just gave her a brief glance but there was a deep rumble that came from his chest. She always assumed it was his equivalent to a chuckle._

"_A grenade is pretty damn close to a missile." He mused, gun at the ready and eyes scanning the doorway ahead. Shepard just smiled at him warmly. "True, but I've got all the cybernetics installed in me already. Don't think I can go any further without becoming a robot." With those words uttered a painful stabbing sensation broke through her resolve and focus._

_Within seconds the young human female was on her knees, blood stained hand clutching her chest with blood seeping between pale fingers. The grey metal floor was blurring in and out. Shepard didn't even feel herself being heaved off the floor or even leaning and relying on Garrus at this point in time. All that was felt was the constant burning sensation in her legs and chest. The stabbing never stopped nor the thundering headache that slowly developed._

"_Shepard stay with me here!"_

* * *

_Yes this is not the end! By the way, I want to say thanks to those who actually read my stories. Granted they aren't all that great anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't like writing fanfictions of my favorite couples.  
_

_So to you all, thank you! Also if anyone wishes to chat with me about Mass Effect I'd be glad to. I find there is a lack of players on Aywas where I am mostly seen on. It makes me really sad. I'd love to say this was requested by a friend of mine who loves Mass Effect. She wanted a story about the two of them along with some other things added in. I can't say what because it shall spoil what is to come._

_But enjoy! _


End file.
